November Songfic
by Mitzi-chan
Summary: Wir leben heute und jetzt ganz leise sagte er diese Worte. Diese Songfic geht um die Beziehung Lily Evans und Severus Snape.


**_Songfic_**

**Titel:** November

**Altersbeschränkung:** 14

**Inhalt: **Lest

**Genre: **Rumtreiber

**Anmerkung:** Mir gehört nix nur der Plot

**_

* * *

_**

_**Frag nicht nach morgen,  
denn er bleibt dir verborgen,  
frag nicht was gestern war.**_

"Wir leben heute und jetzt" ganz leise sagte er diese Worte. Damals wusste ich noch nicht was er meinte, doch jetzt bin ich schlauer. Morgen gibt es kein "Wir" mehr, es ist uns nicht erlaubt. Und ich will es nicht mehr.

_**Wir ziehn unsre Kreise,  
auf unserer Reise,  
wo eben noch Sonne war.**_

"Komm!" Ich erinnere mich noch als wäre es gestern. An diesem Tage machten wir einen Ausflug, schauten uns den Sonnenuntergang an. Es war der Tag an dem ich hinter seine Maske schauen konnte. Es war der Tag an dem wir uns das erste Mal liebten. Es war der Tag an dem ich mich in dich verliebte. Noch wusste ich nicht was auf mich zukommen würde, es war eine Zeit ohne Probleme. Diese Zeit werde ich nie vergessen.

**_Wir ertrinken zu zweit in unsren Worten,  
ertrinken zu zweit in Einsamkeit. _**

"Schau!" In der Sommernacht als wir zusammenkamen zeigte er mir die Sterne und erzählte mir wie sie heißen. Seit diesem Tage an lagen wir jede Sommernacht draußen und schauten uns die Sterne an. Es war eine schöne Zeit, wir beide ganz alleine. Wir küssten uns nicht einmal in einer von diesen Nächten wir redeten nur. Unsere Worte gaben uns das was wir brauchten - Liebe. Ich fühlte mich bei dir so geborgen. So versorgt. Mehr brauchte ich damals nicht.

**_Irgendwann im November.  
Irgendwann im November.  
Zu lang, zu weit, zu viel passiert.  
Irgendwann im November. _**

"Pass auf dich auf." So viel war passiert. Wir küssten uns, wir liebten uns, aber doch es war so wenig. So weit schien unsere Zukunft, aber sie war doch so nah. So lang schien uns unsere Beziehung, aber war sie doch so kurz. Ich weiß nicht wohin die Zeit gegangen ist. Es kam mir vor als würde sie wie Sand aus unseren Händen fließen.

**_Wir verliern uns im Regen,  
auf endlosen Wegen,  
warum lässt du mich im Stich? _**

"Hier" An diesem einen Tag, regnete es in Strömen. Er gab mir seinen Mantel. Niemand in unserer Schule wusste von uns. Ich wusste nicht dass jemand uns die ganze Zeit beobachte. Wie wir uns küssten. Wie wir redeten. Hätte ich es gewusst, wäre wahrscheinlich alles anders geworden. Dann hätte seine Familie nicht von mir gewusst. Und wir wären glücklich. Als ich erfahren hatte wer uns beobacht hatte, _hasste_ ich ihn, auch wenn nur für kurze Zeit. Ihn - Den Frauenheld _James Potter_.

**_Wir ziehn immer weiter,  
denn wir sind Schattenreiter,  
auf unserem Weg ins Licht._**

"Evans ist stinkig!" Seit diesem Tage verstecktest du dich im Schatten der Kerker. Zu groß war die Mobberei unserer Mitschüler. Du wurdest nicht bemerkt, deswegen lachten sie über mich. Mir machte es nichts aus, Ich liebte dich und daran konnten die anderen nichts ändern. Auch wenn es mir doch schmerzte wie _er _ mich anguckte. wie _er _mit einer seiner neuesten Eroberungen an mir vorbei ging. Wie _er_ vor mir auf den Boden spuckte. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich mich langsam in _ihn_ verliebte. Wie langsam meine harte Schale abfiel.

**_Wir ertrinken zu zweit in unsren Worten,  
ertrinken zu zweit in Einsamkeit. _**

"Heute... wieder?" Tagtäglich trafen wir uns. Draußen, versuchten unsere Treffen geheim zu halten. Versuchten unsere Verzweiflung nicht bemerkbar zu machen. Jedoch sprachen wir nicht mehr miteinander. Wir küssten uns, wir liebten uns. Versuchten unsere Verzweiflung zu ertrinken indem wir uns liebten. Wir waren so einsam. So verdammt einsam.

**_Irgendwann im November.  
Irgendwann im November.  
Zu lang, zu weit, zu viel passiert. _**

"Ich liebe dich" Als _er_ das sagte, wusste ich, dass es mit uns beiden nicht lange halten könnte. Ich spürte wie mein Herz bei _ihm_ höher schlug, spürte wie bei jeder Berührung meine Knie zu Wackelpudding wurden. Es war das erste Mal das ich spürte das mein Herz an _ihn_ verloren ging. Und ich wollte es nicht aufhalten. Ich … liebte ihn. Und diese Erkenntnis würde dir dein Herz brechen.

**_Egal, was noch kommt, egal, was du sagst,  
auch wenn du jetzt schweigst, ich habe versagt.  
Egal, was noch kommt, egal, was du sagst,  
auch wenn du jetzt schweigst, ich habe versagt.  
Ich habe versagt. _**

"Ich liebe dich... Severus" Auch wenn ich es sagte, ich spürte das ich es nicht so meinte. Du warst perfekt, ich war diejenige die versagte. Ich war diejenige die jemanden anderen liebte. Ich fasste den Entschluss, mich von dir zu trennen. Irgendwann im November... Wenn dieser Tag gekommen war, würden wir beide fröhlicher sein… Du würdest schon jemanden finden den du lieben würdest… wie falsch ich doch lag.

**_Ich weiß, ich habe versagt. _**

"Ich weiß es " Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht, damit ich Neu anfangen konnte. Ich habe in unserer Beziehung versagt. Es ist meine Schuld... Es tut mir Leid das du leiden musst … für meinen Fehler.

**_Denn es ist Juli,  
denn es ist Juli,  
denn es ist Juli. _**

"Im Juli" Ich liebte dich im Juli. Im August merkte ich dass wir unter Umständen eine Familie gründen konnten. Im September änderte ich meine Meinung, ich verlor mein Herz an _ihn._ Im Oktober fasste ich den Entschluss dich im November zu verlassen. Es tut mir so Leid... So Leid... Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Und selbst wenn ich es könnte, ich würde es nicht wollen.

_**Irgendwann im November.  
Irgendwann im November.  
Irgendwann im November.  
Irgendwann im November,  
werd ich gehn.**_

"Geh..." Du schicktest mich Mitten im November weg. Weg zu _ihm._ Und ich ging. Ich wusste dass ich dir damit das Herz zerbrochen habe, aber es war meine richtige Entscheidung... Wie ich heute weiß.

**_Irgendwann im November - ob du es willst oder nicht.  
Irgendwann im November - ob du es willst oder nicht.  
Irgendwann im November - ob du es willst oder nicht. _**

**_Irgendwann im November  
werden wir uns nicht mehr sehn. _**

"Bitte ... bleib bei mir..." Das waren die letzen Worte die ich je von dir gehört hatte. Du wolltest mich, doch es ging nicht ich liebte dich nicht mehr Severus Snape... Es tut mir so unendlich leid... bitte verzeih mir… irgendwann vielleicht.


End file.
